


Avengers Prompts

by dodau



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Marvel Universe, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodau/pseuds/dodau
Summary: A space for prompts





	Avengers Prompts

First of all sorry if this is not allowed. Secondly sorry that my first prompt is so late,I've been trying to find a place to put it and failed badly so I've done this.  
I have an idea but not the time to write it so I thought I'd throw it open to all you great writers on the site. And maybe this could be a place for others to leave prompts as well. If you post your prompts in the comments I'll paste them into the main work. The same for the responses to the prompts, if you comment with a link I'll put that in the main work (hopefully).

All prompts will be open to all, and mulitple responses to the same prompt are encouraged.

I will start with this one and again sorry how late it is.

Halloween  
Its the run up to halloween and Tony issues a challenge. Each Avenger gets one day, the full use of Jarvis and the free run of the residental areas of the tower to attempt to scare the others. Most scary as judged by Jarvis wins a prize. Days are randomly assigned by Jarvis and no-one but that days scarer knows who's day it is. Theres no budget and no limit apart from no bodily harm.  
On Buckys day he scares the others so badly they think he's gone back to the WInter Soldier.  
Preferably Bucky/Darcy, Clint/DArcy or Buck/Darcy/Clint please.


End file.
